Uma Escola De Charme
by NaahUchiha
Summary: Desajeitada,tímida e inteligente demais para a sociedade fútil,Hinata não consegue se encaixar,assim se refugia do desprezo alheio e do homem que ama em uma navio onde aprende lições de vida com seus marinheiros em especial com o frio capitão Uchiha...
1. O Patinho Feio Da Familia Hyuuga

**Ohayo Minna-san,**

**Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem ;3**

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Kakashi-sensei e o Itachi-kun são inteiramente meus u_u, Kishimoto-sama me deu eles.**

**Uma Escola de Charme também não me pertence, eu só estou adaptando essa história incrível para o meu shipper preferido, portanto Gomenasai por qualquer erro.**

**Por não ser no mundo shinobi os personagens estão um **_**pouco**_** OOC portanto peço perdão desde já.**

**Espero que gostem,**

**Já-nee.**

_**PARTE I**_

**Patinho Feio**

_- Que filhos bonitos você tem - disse a velha pata com o trapo em volta da perna. - São todos bonitos, com a exceção daquele ali. Não saiu muito bem. É uma pena que você não possa chocá-lo outra vez._

E o pobre patinho, que fora o último a sair do ovo e parecia tão feio, foi bicado, empurrado de lá para cá e transformado em motivo de chacota pelos patos e pelas galinhas também.

- Ele é grande demais - declararam todos.

O peru, que se considerava um imperador porque nascera com esporões, estufou o peito feito as velas de um navio ao vento e se alteou acima dele, gorgolejando até ficar de cara vermelha. O pobre patinho não sabia onde ousava ficar parado, ou para onde ousava caminhar. Estava triste demais por ser tão desesperadoramente feio e porque era objeto de riso de todo o curral.

Quando amanheceu, os patos selvagens aproximaram-se numa revoada para dar uma espiada no patinho.

- Que tipo de criatura é você? - perguntaram, enquanto o patinho se virava em todas as direções, tentando saudar a todos de seu melhor ângulo.

- Você é terrivelmente feio - disseram eles - mas isso não significa nada para nós, desde que você não se case com ninguém da nossa família.

_**Hans Christian Andersen  
Patinho Feio (1843)**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_A verdadeira ofensa, como ela percebeu no final,__  
era o fato de ter uma opinião própria._

_**Henry James,  
O Retrato de uma Dama**___

Boston, outubro de 1851

Ser invisível tinha suas vantagens. Hyuuga Hinata sabia que ninguém iria notá-la, nem mesmo se o reluzente chão do salão de baile se abrisse de repente e a tragasse. Aquilo não aconteceria, por certo. Desaparecer no meio de um salão apinhado seria algo corajoso, sem dúvida, e Hinata não tinha um pingo de coragem em seu corpo.

Já sua mente era uma questão totalmente diferente. Sucumbiu ao anseio de desaparecer, transportando-se em pensamentos para a terra das coisas impossíveis... um vasto continente no mundo dela. Coisas impossíveis... um sorriso que não fosse forçado, um elogio que não contivesse uma farpa, um sonho que não fosse povoado pelo cruel desapontamento.

Ela se recostou o melhor que pôde junto a uma grande janela, refugiando-se na penumbra projetada pelo arco que a encimava. Sentiu a ameaça de um espirro e apanhou seu lenço depressa, contendo-o. Mas ainda assim pôde ouvir os falatórios. As velhas mexeriqueiras! Será que não podiam falar sobre alguma outra pessoa?

- Ela é a ovelha negra da família, sem dúvida. E de várias maneiras, se me permite dizer - sussurrou uma voz escandalizada. - Céus, é tão diferente do restante dos Hyuuga. Tão índigo e muito favorecida, enquanto o irmão e irmã são castanhos e graciosos como anjos.

- Nem mesmo a fortuna do pai foi o bastante para lhe arranjar um marido - disse uma voz em resposta.

- Será preciso mais do que dinheiro...

Hinata permitiu-se soltar o espirro que estivera segurando. Então, seu esconderijo descoberto, deixou a quietude da janela. As maledicentes sobressaltadas... duas das amigas da mãe dela... tentaram disfarçar, agitando os leques vigorosamente e limpando a garganta.

Ajeitando seus óculos, Hinata fingiu não ter ouvido os comentários maldosos. Não deviam lhe causar tanta dor. Aquela altura, já deveria estar acostumada a tal humilhação. Mas, que os céus a ajudassem, não estava. Especialmente não naquela noite, numa festa para celebrar o noivado de sua irmã mais nova. Festejar a boa sorte de Hanabi só servia para realçar a condição desfavorável dela.

Para piorar, o espartilho a incomodava. Uma desagradável coceira subia por entre seus seios, onde as barbatanas de baleia a apertavam implacavelmente. Era preciso uma grande dose de controle para manter as mãos dobradas com recato à sua frente, enquanto esperava em verdadeira agonia para que algum cavalheiro relutante, de sorriso forçado, fosse tirá-la para dançar.

E eles raramente o faziam. Nenhum rapaz queria como parceira de dança uma solteirona sem atrativos, que era tímida demais para manter uma conversação normal... e também entediada demais com os assuntos banais da sociedade para se empenhar muito naquilo.

Daquela maneira, permaneceu junto a uma parede, não ganhando mais atenção do que os lacaios de libré que serviam os convidados. Os sons de risos, conversas e copos tilintando eram como um charmoso pano de fundo para a música tocada pelo quarteto. Sem ser notada, olhou ao longo do vestíbulo central em direção ao escritório de seu pai.

A tentação em escapulir por ali foi grande demais.

No escritório escuro, talvez pudesse se recompor e deixar as convenções de lado, metendo a mão sob o espartilho para aplacar a coceira que a torturava.

Caminhou até a entrada do salão de baile e parou sob o grande arco de madeira entalhada. Estava quase lá. Tinha apenas que ultrapassar o vestíbulo e seguir pelo corredor. Ninguém sentiria sua falta.

Decidida a escapulir, contornou um grupo de estudantes de Harvard, amigos de seu irmão. Passou depressa por alguns colegas de seu pai, do Clube Somerset, e tinha quase conseguido ultrapassar um grupo de debutantes sorridentes. Adiantando-se pelo vestíbulo cheio de gente, teve quase que se espremer de encontro a um espelho de parede e um gracioso vaso de folhagens a um canto.

Bastava um passo e, depois, outro. Invisível. Era como se fosse invisível; podia voar como um pássaro, deslizar feito uma serpente. Imaginou-se graciosa, os pés leves, não causando mais agitação do que uma brisa enquanto aparecia no nada, mergulhava na liberdade...

Absorta em uma de suas fantasias, esqueceu-se do laço atrás do vestido preto, que se projetava feito a cauda de um pato, adornado por fitas esvoaçantes.

Ouvindo um ruído estranho, virou-se a tempo de ver uma das fitas compridas enroscando-se no suporte de ferro do vaso. O tempo pareceu ficar lento, e ela viu toda a cena como se fosse através de uma cortina de água. Inclinou-se, a fim de apanhar a fita, mas com um segundo de atraso. Ficou esticada, fazendo a grande planta virar.

O vaso de alabastro espatifou-se no chão de mármore.

O movimento brusco e a explosão do vaso espatifando-se no chão fez com que as pessoas à volta se imobilizassem no lugar exatamente por três segundos. Então, todos os olhares viraram-se para Hinata. Os alunos de Harvard. As amigas de sua mãe. Homens de negócios e damas da sociedade. Acuada pelos olhares de estupefação, ela permaneceu imóvel, assustada, feito um prisioneiro diante de um pelotão de fuzilamento.

- Oh, Hina. - Como de costume, sua cunhada, Ino, assumiu o controle da situação. - Que catástrofe! E bem no meio da festa de Hanabi. Venha, deixe-me ajudá-la a se desenroscar dai. - Um instante depois, uma criada apareceu com pá e vassoura. Logo em seguida, o quarteto começou a tocar novamente.

O incidente durou apenas alguns momentos, mas, para Hinata, arrastou-se por uma eternidade tão longa quanto sua condição de solteira. Naquele meio tempo, ficou ciente dos mesmos murmúrios de reprovação e dos risinhos divertidos que haviam povoado toda a sua dolorosa adolescência. Céus, tinha que sair dali!

Mas como uma pessoa escapava de sua própria vida?

- Obrigada, Ino - disse apropriadamente. - Como fui desajeitada.

A cunhada não negou, mas com gestos rápidos libertou-lhe a fita do laço e abriu-lhe um sorriso.

- Nenhum mal foi feito. Será preciso mais do que um vaso de planta derrubado para estragar a noite. Está tudo bem.

Ela falava a sério, percebeu Hinata sem rancor. Ino, a mais velha dos irmãos Yamanaka, era tão loira e delicada quanto a _Vênus_ de Botticelli. Casara-se com o mais rico proprietário de moinhos em Frammgham(Neji seu irmão), mudara-se para um palacete de tijolos e mármore nas colinas verdejantes e ano sim, ano não, na primavera, como uma valiosa reprodutora puro-sangue, dava à luz um bebê branco e rosado perfeito.

Hinata obrigou-se a retribuir o sorriso da cunhada. Que dupla peculiar deviam fazer, pensou. Ino, que tinha a linda aparência de uma boneca de porcelana e ela, o patinho feio da família.

Seu momento de vexame encerrado, Hinata, enfim, escapou para o escritório do pai. Era o escritório clássico de um proeminente comerciante de Boston, decorado com mobília elegantemente entalhada, livros com luxuosas encadernações em couro e um generoso suprimento de bebidas e tabaco. Inalando-os cheiros familiares com alívio, soltou um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos, recostando-se numa parede.

- Céus, menina, você parece um tanto agitada - disse uma voz familiar. - Alguma coisa aborreceu você?

Ela abriu os olhos e notou um cavalheiro sentado numa poltrona de couro, uma caixa de rapé numa mão e um copo de sakê na outra.

- Namikaze-sama! - disse, surpresa. - Como vai?

Ela imaginou poder ouvir as juntas de Namikaze Minato estalando com reumatismo enquanto ele se levantava e lhe fazia uma breve mesura, mas seu sorriso, emoldurado por suíças grisalhas, irradiava calor.

- Estou bem, Hyuuga-san. - O cavalheiro tornou a afundar pesadamente na poltrona. - Muito bem, na verdade. E você?

_Ainda estou perdidamente apaixonada pelo seu filho._

Horrorizada com o pensamento, Hinata tratou de conter as palavras. Uma gafe por hora devia ser o bastante, até mesmo para alguém como ela.

- Acho que cometi um assassinato - Fez um gesto na direção da porta aberta, indicando as folhagens carregadas do vestíbulo em meio aos cacos de alabastro. - Estou bem, obrigada, embora o clima do outono tenha me causado um resfriado. O seu navio já chegou? - Hinata sabia que a maior embarcação do Sr. Namikaze era aguardada e que estava ansioso a respeito.

Ele sorveu um pouco de sakê antes de responder.

- Chegou, sim. Ancorou no porto nesta noite, e a carga será descarregada amanhã. Bateu recordes, meu navio. - Baixou a voz para um sussurro de cumplicidade ao acrescentar - O _Cisne de Prata_ obteve um lucro de noventa mil dólares em cento e noventa dias.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, realmente impressionada, assuntos de negócios interessavam-na.

- Puxa, é uma façanha e tanto.

- De fato. Tenho que agradecer ao novo capitão.

Hinata gostava de Minato porque ele a tratava mais como uma colega de negócios do que como uma jovem ou não tão jovem, dama. Gostava dele também porque era o pai de Uzumaki Naruto, o homem mais perfeito que já nascera. E nenhuma daquelas coisas admitiria nem sob tortura.

- Um novo capitão? - perguntou, polida.

- É um intrépido sulista. Um cavalheiro da Virgínia, chamado Uchiha Sasuke. Possuía credenciais de navegação tão impressionantes que o contratei no ato. Pareceu-me um homem de fibra.

Ela sorriu, imaginando um velho capitão de navio. Apenas um homem calmo e conservador como Minato chamaria um empregado seu de intrépido.

Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e esfregou a caixa de rapé até que reluzisse. Era pintada com o emblema náutico dos Namikaze: um cisne prateado sobre um fundo azul.

- Ele ainda está a bordo do _Cisne_ nesta noite, acertando o pagamento dos marujos. Espero receber um novo plano de navegação dele antes do final da semana. A próxima viagem será para o Rio de Janeiro.

- Meus parabéns - disse-lhe Hinata, com um sorriso. - Teve um êxito maravilhoso.

Minato ficou radiante.

- Tive, não foi? - Ergueu seu copo num brinde. - A você, Hinata. Obrigado por fazer companhia a um velho maçante. E ao meu veloz e novo capitão, Sr. Uchiha.

Mal teve tempo de sorver um gole quando um lacaio entrou e lhe entregou discretamente um bilhete. Minato desculpou-se e deixou o escritório, resmungando sobre um negócio que não podia funcionar sem ele.

Hermione permaneceu ali, desfrutando sua solidão e refletindo sobre as notícias do . Uchiha Sasuke. Um intrépido cavalheiro da Virgínia. Ela não era nem um pouco intrépida, embora às vezes quisesse ser.

Usou o momento de privacidade para ajeitar o espartilho, desejando conhecer um nome feio ou dois para descrever aquele verdadeiro instrumento de tortura feito de barbatanas de baleia. Seguindo um impulso, apanhou da mesa um abridor de cartas em formato de adaga. Incapaz de resistir, meteu-o pelo decote do vestido para aliviar a coceira na pele.

Enquanto amenizava o desconforto, aconteceu de olhar para o espelho oval pendurado atrás da mesa do pai.

Espiando por sobre as grossas lentes dos óculos, viu-se exatamente como era. Os seus cabelos eram da cor de uma violeta. Seus olhos eram desprovidos do límpido e intenso pérola tão valorizado por seus pais e evidente em seus irmãos(seus olhos eram meio lilases). Não tinha nada do encanto e da beleza que seu irmão e irmã possuíam em tanta abundância. Em vez daquilo, tinha uma expressão taciturna no rosto, e o nariz estava vermelho por causa do resfriado.

Não era à toa que os bons cidadãos de Boston a chamavam de ovelha negra da família. Era índigo enquanto os demais eram castanhos, pálida enquanto os irmãos tinham a alvura de pele que estava tão em voga, alta e de ossatura larga, enquanto eles eram de constituição delicada e elegante.

O implacável espelho refletia uma criatura descontente nas roupas negras de uma matrona, coçando-se sem a menor fineza por causa de um espartilho impiedoso. Por insistência da mãe, usava os cabelos no estilo grego, que era considerado o auge da moda, um penteado em que parte dos cabelos se prendiam num coque discreto e a outra parte mantinha-se solta, com várias mechas finas cascateando graciosamente em torno do rosto e pescoço. O problema era que seus cabelos longos eram pesados , e as mechas que deviam cair supostamente em cachos delicados pareciam-se mais com grossas salsichas. Aos seus vinte e três anos de idade, ela era a própria imagem da juventude murchando como um figo esquecido numa prateleira. O pensamento deixou-a tão zangada e desgostosa consigo mesma que quis fazer algo desesperador.

Mas o quê? _O quê?_ Não conseguia nem sequer pensar num meio criativo de acabar com o próprio sofrimento?

Bastava, disse a si mesma, acabando de se coçar vigorosamente com o abridor de cartas. Enquanto fazia aquilo, a porta do escritório se escancarou com o vento, e uma nova onda de convidados surgiu no vestíbulo, conversando animadamente.

Tarde demais deu-se conta de que eles podiam ver o interior do escritório. Gelou, o abridor de cartas ainda metido no decote do vestido. Risos altos e masculinos ecoaram do vestíbulo.

- Pelos céus, Hinata - disse-lhe o irmão, Neji, parado em meio a um grupo de amigos de Harvard. - Essa é a sua imitação de Julieta?

Mortificada demais para falar, ela conseguiu retirar o abridor de cartas do decote. Deixou-o cair com um baque surdo sobre o tapete. Tomados por um acesso de riso coletivo, Neji e os amigos seguiram para o salão de baile.

Hinata olhou fixamente para o abridor de cartas em formato de adaga que jazia no chão. Queria morrer. Queria realmente morrer. Mas, então, ela o viu... a única pessoa capaz de tirá-la de sua profunda melancolia.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Com passadas longas e elegantes, ele seguiu o grupo de Neji até o salão de baile, passando pela ampla entrada em arco e adiantando-se até uma das mesas para se servir de sakê. Imediatamente, várias damas em vestidos de tons claros conseguiram se aproximar dele com toda a naturalidade. Rezando para que sua mais recente gafe não tivesse sido notada por Naruto, Hinata voltou ao salão de baile.

Uzumaki Naruto. O nome era como música ecoando por sua mente. A imagem dele vivia em seu coração. O sorriso irresistível povoava-lhe os sonhos. Naruto se movia com elegância nata, os cabelos loiros brilhando, suas roupas sob medida irradiando estilo e bom gosto. Quando o observava, Hinata via tudo o que queria personificado num extraordinário conjunto de charme, carisma e sofisticação. Ele não era apenas bonito de se olhar, seu carisma ia mais além. As pessoas queriam estar perto de Naruto. Era como se suas vidas se tornassem mais alegres, interessantes e coloridas pelo simples privilégio de conhecerem-no. Sua beleza masculina era ideal, do tipo que pintores e escultores ansiavam por captar em suas obras. Dono de um charme irresistível. Era capaz de cativar seus ouvintes com comentários bem humorados, numa voz máscula e aveludada, e com seu riso agradável.

Hinata ajeitou os óculos e observou-o, querendo-o com tanto fervor que seu coração chegava a ficar apertado. Se ao menos.., pensou. Se ao menos Naruto pudesse olhar para dentro de sua alma e ver tudo o que tinha a lhe oferecer...

Mas era difícil para um homem olhar para dentro da alma de uma mulher quando deparava primeiro com uma fachada tão pouco atraente. Nas poucas vezes em que ele lhe falara, pedira-lhe para transmitir uma mensagem a Hanabi, cuja mão em casamento perdera por pouco para Konohamaru.

Ainda assim, ela desejava que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes, que ao menos uma vez pudesse ser bonita e popular... para saber como era tal sensação. Queria dançar uma vez com Naruto, sentir-lhe os braços em torno de si, conhecer a intimidade de um sorriso particular.

Ele e os amigos se alternaram entre acessos divertidos de riso e sussurros dramáticos de cumplicidade. Então, um a um, cada rapaz fez par com uma jovem para a dança seguinte. Era uma música nova, de ritmo irresistível o bastante para despertar o interesse até do mais indiferente membro da sociedade.

Incrivelmente, Naruto emergiu do grupo sem nenhuma parceira de dança. Deixou de lado o copo de cristal com sakê e começou a caminhar na direção de Hinata. Numa espécie de transe, ela o observou atravessando o salão. Esqueceu-se até de respirar enquanto o via parando à sua frente e fazendo-lhe uma galante mesura.

- Diga-me, Hinata-san - começou em sua voz aveludada - seria pedir-lhe muito que considerasse fazer-me um enorme favor?

Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e não viu nada exceto a cabeça de alce empalhada que o pai levara como troféu de caça do Maine. Com o rosto afogueado, tomou a virar-se para Naruto.

- Eu? - perguntou, quase balbuciando.

Com um sorriso paciente, ele meneou a cabeça em confirmação. A surpresa era tanta que Hinata sentia as pernas amolecendo.

- Está falando _comigo?_

- A não ser que esse alce na parede atenda pelo nome de Hinata, creio que estou. - Ele usou o tom sardônico que caracterizava os homens do Clube de Harvard. - Vamos. Não me deixe em suspense por mais tempo. Não me faça implorar.

Seria possível que ele quisesse dançar com ela? Tinha que ser aquilo. Uzumaki Naruto queria tirá-la para dançar!

- Eu... eu gostaria muito - conseguiu dizer. Estranhamente, era como se testemunhasse aquela conversa como uma observadora que estivesse fora de seu corpo. A solteirona sem graça e o estonteante Naruto. Se o milagre não estivesse acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos, jamais teria acreditado.

Fazendo uma mesura, ele ofereceu-lhe a mão. Hinata aceitou-a, alegre pelas luvas de cetim que a mãe insistira para que usasse, daquele maneira Naruto não poderia saber como sua mão estava gelada e úmida.

Como ele era uns poucos centímetros mais baixo, Hinata encolheu os ombros de leve, um tanto ofegante com a surpresa e o deleite. Então, aquela era a sensação, pensou, deixando que a melodia entrasse por suas veias como um vinho refinado. Aquela era a sensação de ter um sonho se tornando realidade!

A atenção dele a fazia sentir-se mais leve que o ar, mais graciosa do que um cisne num lago plácido. Finalmente, conseguira vencer-lhe a indiferença e ele iria conduzi-la numa dança.

Mas, em vez de conduzi-la até o centro do salão, onde os vários casais dançavam, Naruto levou-a até a janela em arco que lhe havia servido de refúgio no inicio do baile. Céus, ele queria lhe falar em particular? O que estaria querendo? Deliciada, Hinata quase riu alto.

Uma cortina de franjas douradas quase os ocultava. Uma onda de calor percorrendo-a, ela mal podia conter a expectativa enquanto ajeitava os óculos para observá-lo.

- Sim, Naruto-kun? O que é que deseja?

Ele começou a procurar algo no bolso da casaca.

- Isto vai tomar apenas um minuto do seu tempo. Deixe-me ver, eu o guardei aqui em algum lugar.

Um relógio numa corrente de ouro saiu do bolso dele. Além do relógio, segurava um pequeno anel com uma pedra de topázio. Céus, iria pedi-la em casamento? Pela primeira vez na vida, ela entendeu a necessidade que uma dama tinha de um leque, pois o calor que a percorria aumentava a cada instante.

- Eu gostaria que você pegasse isto. - Ele colocou-lhe o anel na palma da mão.

- Oh, Naruto. - O coração de Hinata transbordava de felicidade. - Não sei o que dizer.

- Diga que você o fará. - O sorriso de Naruto pareceu vago, os olhos inquietos enquanto afastava a cortina e observava a multidão.

O dedo dela era pequeno demais para anel tão refinado.

- Claro que farei, mas...

- Ela está ali, usando aquele vestido lilás. - Tocando-lhe o ombro, Naruto inclinou-se para a frente e apontou.

- Haruno Sakura. Ela está dançando com Lee. Peguei-lhe o anel para fazer troca e está tão zangada comigo que não me deixa nem sequer chegar perto para devolvê-lo. Por favor, diga-lhe que sinto muito.

Hinata não escutou o restante das palavras devido ao súbito zumbido em seus ouvidos. Através de um véu de humilhação, viu Sakura, linda em seu vestido lilás, jogando a cabeça para trás graciosamente enquanto ria de algum comentário espirituoso de seu elegante parceiro de dança.

- Você quer que eu devolva este anel a Sakura-sama? - conseguiu dizer.

- Exatamente. - Pousando-lhe a mão nas costas, ele a fez deixar o grande nicho da janela.

- Naruto-kun?

- Sim?

Hinata ansiava por atirar-lhe o anel no rosto excessivamente bonito. Em vez daquilo, fez algo pior. Algo muito pior.

- Como quiser. – disse, fitando-o nos olhos e tentando esconder sua frustração.

- Eu sabia que poderia contar com você, Hina. - Naruto fez um gesto na direção da multidão. - Veja, você vai ter que se apressar. A música terminou.

Odiando a si mesma, Hinata adiantou-se pelo salão para atender-lhe o pedido. Devolveu o anel à legítima dona. Sakura abriu-lhe um de seus sorrisos encantadores e disse:

- Obrigada, Hinata-san. Pensei que você fosse roubar Naruto de mim. - Ela e as amigas que agora a cercavam riram, cada riso divertido parecendo o golpe de um punhal. - Ora, vejam só você de preto - prosseguiu a jovem, tocando-lhe a fita na cintura do vestido. - Qual a razão para estar de luto?

_Pela morte das boas maneiras_, pensou Hinata, mas estava constrangida demais para falar. Aborrecida pelas farpas femininas, tentou afastar-se rapidamente dali. Mas ao virar-se, acabou esbarrando numa mulher morena com sua bela saia armada e leque de marfim e renda. A dama abriu-lhe um sorriso hesitante, como se estivesse prestes a cumprimentá-la.

Hinata fez uma mesura polida, esperando que o forte rubor em suas faces diminuísse. Apenas o espartilho a mantinha ereta enquanto passava pela mulher. Não fosse pela rígida peça de baixo, teria se encolhido em pura vergonha. Precisava sair dali e depressa.

Para seu horror, ouviu alguém chamando-a.

- Hinata, querida - disse a Sra. Sarutobi, mãe do noivo de Hanabi, estava radiante com seu triunfo social. - Não estamos encantadoras nesta noite?

- Algumas de nós, sim - respondeu Hinata num quase murmúrio.

- Como você deve estar feliz em ver sua irmã mais nova ficando noiva. Ora, logo restarão apenas você e seus estimados pais, sozinhos nesta casa. Não será aconchegante?

- Será aconchegante, sem dúvida. E que imensa bondade de sua parte apontar o fato.

- Venha - sugeriu a Sra. Sarutobi - Devemos fazer um brinde a esse noivado.

_Não_, pensou Hinata, numa súplica aos céus, não poderia enfrentar a todos agora. Nunca conseguira esconder seus sentimentos. Sua família saberia de imediato que estava aborrecida. Depois a questionariam à sua insuportável maneira bem-intencionada, e ela desmoronaria diante de todos.

- Hinata, você não me ouviu? Tem que se reunir ao grupo da família. E para onde foi seu irmão? - A Sra. Sarutobi sacudiu a mão no ar num gesto de impaciência.

Alguém segurou o braço de Hinata. Sobressaltada, soltou um pequeno grito e recuou um passo para se ver diante da mulher morena a quem praticamente atropelara enquanto estivera tentando escapar do salão de baile.

Cachos perfeitos. Um rosto maduro e bonito. Olhos cheios de simpatia. Bastou fitá-los por um instante e ela teve a confirmação de sua suspeita. A mulher testemunhara a sua humilhação.

- Posso ajudá-la? - perguntou-lhe, hesitante.

- Na verdade, sim. - A mulher virou-se para a Sra. Sarutobi. - Estou sentindo uma ligeira indisposição, Sarutobi-sama. Hinata teve a gentileza de me oferecer o refúgio de seu quarto para um pequeno descanso.

A Sra. Sarutobi estreitou o olhar.

- Mas Mikoto, nós íamos brindar ao noivado.

- Tenho certeza de que o conforto de nossos convidados deve vir antes de um brinde - murmurou Hinata. Num misto de alívio e gratidão, ela conduziu a mulher pelas escadarias até seu quarto amplo e arejado e fechou a porta atrás de ambas. - Obrigada - disse, com um suspiro.

A mulher dispensou-lhe o agradecimento, enquanto Hinata acendia as velas de um candelabro no criado mudo.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Mikoto - apresentou-se.

Hinata notou-lhe o sotaque sulista na voz.

- Como vai? Veio de fora da cidade para uma visita?

- Na verdade, sim. Sou da Virgínia, embora tenha retornado recentemente depois de ter passado três anos na Europa. Os seus pais tiveram a gentileza de me convidar para a festa de sua família.

- Espero que esteja se divertindo. - Acordes de música e aplausos ecoaram do salão de baile. Hanabi e seu bonito noivo deviam estar sendo o centro das atenções naquele momento, rodeados por Ino, Neji, e os pais, mal cabendo em si de orgulho. Hinata conteve a vontade de tapar os ouvidos.

- Na verdade, não estou. Estive com a esperança de trocar uma palavra com o Sr. Namikaze Minato.

- Oh, puxa! Lamento, mas ele recebeu uma mensagem e teve que deixar a festa para resolver um assunto de negócios.

Mikoto retirou as luvas e apanhou do toucador um frasco de cristal com água de rosas.

- Posso?

- Claro.

Ela aplicou gotas do perfume nos pulsos.

- Suponho que terei que esperar, então. Mas já estou acostumada. - Baixou a cabeça, a luz das velas destacando-lhe o perfil delicado, o rosto preocupado pela dúvida. - Na verdade, estou procurando Uchiha Sasuke. Ao que parece, ele partiu numa embarcação de Minato-sama.

O problema de Hinata com Naruto pareceu insignificante de repente. Ali estava uma mulher que viajara através do Atlântico para ver o marido... e não o estava encontrando.

- Céus, Uchiha-sama, lamento tanto - disse, atravessando o quarto para tomar as mãos da dama nas suas. - Eu... Como foi mesmo que disse que era o nome dele?

- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Que maravilhosa coincidência - exclamou Hinata, satisfeita em poder subitamente ser útil em algo. - Não precisa se preocupar em esperar para falar com Namikaze-sama. Posso levá-la diretamente até Uchiha Sasuke. Nesta noite, se desejar.

- _O quê_?

- Eu sei exatamente onde ele está, Uchiha-sama.

**-x-**

**Reviews? Flores ou pedras? TT3TT**


	2. O Garanhão Uchiha

_**Ya Minna-san eu fiquei muuuuuito feliz com todos os reviews *-* Domo-Arigatou ^^**_

_**Então, eu planejo atualizar semanalmente, porém como eu tenho muitos compromissos, talvez as atualizações passem um pouquinho do prazo, tipo 2 dias por ai... planejo atualizar aos sábados ^-^**_

_**Uma Escola de Charme não me pertence, se me pertencesse acho que não sairia tão perfeito .**_

_**Naruto também não me pertence, porém Kishimoto-sama me deu o Kakashi-sensei e o Itachi-kun ^-^**_

_**-x-**_

_Agora, nosso navio chegou e ancorou no Estreito. Beberemos, brindando às prostitutas que ao nosso navio cercam. Então, no barco elas sobem e vão se aproximando.  
__**- Waterman, chame meu marido, pois amaldiçoada serei se souber o nome dele.**_

"Um Homem de Canção de Guerra"_  
(tradicional)_

- Como foi mesmo que disse que se chamava, doçura? - perguntou Sasuke à mulher sentada em seu colo. Aquela e as demais prostitutas haviam se aproximado em botes antes mesmo do _Cisne de Prata_ ter chegado ao ancoradouro. Elas conduziam seus negócios rapidamente, subindo a bordo das embarcações que baixavam âncora depois de meses no mar.

Daquela maneira, o _Cisne_ atracara, guiado por um experiente prático, com meia dúzia de botes de garotas do porto já acompanhando-o.

- "Doçura" está ótimo para mim - respondeu a prostituta com um riso e o fez beber um generoso gole do rum que ele comprara em Havana.

Sasuke não fez objeção quando ela deslizou a garrafa pequena de bebida ao longo da perna, metendo-a sob o alto da meia. Nada poderia estragar o seu bom humor naquela noite. Usando seu casaco verde-claro favorito, sem camisa por baixo, estava sentado no convés principal do navio mais veloz de Boston, sua tripulação celebrava o êxito da viagem enquanto a lua se erguia acima do porto, e uma vasta quantidade de bebida percorria suas veias. A vida para ele era boa, sem dúvida.

- O rum é todo seu, doçura - disse-lhe, sua voz pastosa. - Todo seu.

- Obrigada, capitão - respondeu a garota, com um risinho.

Sasuke inclinou-se para frente de modo que seu rosto quase afundasse no vão entre os seios dela. Então, fechou os olhos, a cabeça rodopiando, ecoando o movimento constante do navio nas águas, o navio que fora seu lar durante os nove meses anteriores. Que vida melhor poderia ter um homem do que aquela? Perguntou-se. Haviam feito uma viagem de grande êxito e tinha em seus braços uma mulher de deliciosos encantos, que ansiava por agradá-lo.

O que importava se aquela mulher não tinha nome, se estava vendendo seus serviços e, ainda por cima, roubando dele? Afinal, ela possuía a única coisa que o interessava no momento. Seria necessário um homem melhor do que ele para fazer julgamentos morais. Com gentileza, beijou-lhe a curva de um seio e, depois, a do outro, pressionando os lábios de encontro à maciez produzida pelo espartilho.

- Oh, capitão... - Sem pudor, ela circundou-lhe a cintura com uma perna esguia. - Eu vim aqui para mais do que provocação.

Ele abriu os olhos e observou-lhe vagamente o rosto de pintura excessiva, perguntando-se se ainda estava sóbrio o bastante para, de qualquer modo, tentar tratá-la como uma dama e levá-la até sua cabine.

Recostando-se na cadeira, pôde avistar um canto escuro do convés. Um homem e uma mulher balançavam numa rede, num ritmo familiar, as saias dela erguidas e revelando boa parte das pernas. Outro casal dormia por cima de um amontoado de cordas, uma garrafa quase vazia de bebida entre ambos. Na parte do meio do convés, Kiba e Shikamaru faziam música com uma gaita e um apito, enquanto Gaara, seu amigo e assistente, dava sua contribuição, tocando um tambor revestido de pele. Casais dançavam e riam, esbarrando em barris e caixas de madeira. Alguém abrira o cercado das galinhas, e algumas aves corriam de lá para cá em hilariante confusão.

Um pensamento sério conseguiu penetrar de repente pelo torpor na mente de Sasuke. Pela primeira vez em sua vida errante, tinha conseguido êxito. E não em algo insignificante, mas de uma maneira que todo mundo notaria. Fizera uma viagem marítima em tempo recorde e entregara uma fortuna ao dono do navio.

Se seu pai ainda estivesse vivo, talvez tivesse reconhecido sua façanha. Teria sido a primeira vez.

Sentiu um estranho nó na garganta. Fora bem-sucedido. Gostaria de poder eternizar aquele momento em seu coração. Gostaria de ter outro alguém em vez de uma prostituta sem nome para partilhá-lo com ele.

Afastando os pensamentos melancólicos, resolveu desfrutar seu triunfo.

- Um brinde! - gritou, exultante, erguendo a mão da mulher como se fosse a de um lutador campeão. - Ao _Cisne_ e a toda sua valente tripulação!

- A nós! - exclamaram os homens, suas canecas de bebida tilintando.

Sasuke abriu um sorriso malicioso à sua acompanhante, que começara a se mexer de maneira sugestiva em seu colo.

- Doçura, minhas pernas estão adormecendo.

Ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Espero que isso não afete o restante de você.

- Veremos quando tivermos descido até a minha cabine.

- Quem precisa da cabine? - indagou ela, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Sasuke pensou vagamente em buscar privacidade, mas o rum e as mãos da prostituta começando a acariciá-lo arrancaram-lhe um riso repleto de lascívia. Lentamente, começou a correr a mão sob as saias dela. Deparou com a garrafa roubada metida no alto da meia, mas ignorou-a, pretendendo prosseguir em sua exploração.

Não havia dúvida de que o puritano Sr. Namikaze ficaria chocado se visse tal orgia em seu navio, mas Sasuke baniu o restante de seus escrúpulos. Nenhum cidadão respeitável de Boston apareceria ali. Qualquer um que passasse pelas docas àquela hora da noite mereceria o que poderia ver.

**-x-**

- Eu me sinto bastante ousada por estar saindo tão tarde - confessou Hinata a Mikoto. Recostou-se no assento de couro da pequena carruagem. O pai, que sempre exigia o melhor, providenciara para que fosse colocado na frente da carruagem de passeio um vidro curvado, como uma vitrine. Ambas estavam sentadas lado a lado no banco de trás, observando a cidade através do vidro, por onde se filtrava o pálido luar.

Lampiões a gás reluziam ao longo da rua do Estado e sombras projetavam-se nas travessas mais próximas e na rua dos Mercadores.

- O seu cocheiro pareceu um tanto surpreso quando lhe dissemos que queríamos ir até o porto - comentou Mikoto. - Realmente espero que isto não cause problemas a você com sua família.

- Acredite-me, Uchiha-sama, desde a idade de quatorze anos, eu não tenho feito outra coisa exceto causar problemas à minha família.

Mikoto virou-se, a luz proveniente do lampião da carruagem banhando-lhe o rosto.

- O que pode estar querendo dizer?

Hinata brincava distraidamente com as fitas do chapéu de cetim abaixo de seu queixo.

- Até os quatorze anos, eu morei com uma tia solteira em Salem. Eu raramente via a minha família. - Relembrou os longos e tranqüilos anos, época em que não tivera que se importar com mais nada além de passar algumas horas lendo um livro maravilhoso. - Foi um acerto que serviu muito bem a todos nós. Mas quando minha tia-avó morreu, tive que retornar para a casa em Beacon Hil. Receio ter sido um fardo para todos desde então.

- Não posso imaginá-la como um fardo.

- Sim, pode - respondeu Hinata, com gentil censura. - Apenas é bondosa demais para dizer isso. Uma solteirona sem atrativos, que se atrapalha toda durante uma conversa, que é desajeitada num salão de baile. Sou um fardo, especialmente para todos os Hyuuga.

- Todos nós temos as nossas qualidades únicas. Cabe à sociedade descobri-las.

- E se ninguém as descobre?

Uchiha Mikoto virou-se no assento para poder observá-la melhor. Lentamente, estendeu as mãos enluvadas e retirou os óculos de lentes grossas de Hinata, deixando-os pender da fita negra de seda em torno de seu pescoço.

- Ora, ora, minha cara Hyuuga-san - disse em seu agradável sotaque sulista - as pessoas não a estão vendo absolutamente.

Era algo tão parecido com o que sua tia teria dito que Hinata sentiu um súbito nó na garganta.

- Eles são os Hyuuga de Beacon Hil. - Ela usou seu tom mais altivo, provocando um sorriso em Mikoto. - Vêem o mundo como acham que deve ser visto.

- Talvez você esteja no mundo errado, então.

- É o único que conheço, Uchiha-sama. - Hinata lançou um sorriso triste na direção da janela. Uma recém-chegada e, ainda por cima, sulista. Não poderia entender. Em famílias como a dos Hyuuga nada mudava, jamais. Era a sagrada missão de cada geração da família prosseguir exatamente como os pais haviam feito antes e assim sucessivamente até o fim dos tempos.

Ovelhas negras como Hinata eram apartadas do rebanho. Colocadas de lado em algum lugar até que o cansaço e a meia-idade as deixassem inofensivas. Já de idade avançada, podiam até se tornarem úteis como sua tia-avó fora. Podiam cuidar das ovelhas negras das gerações seguintes.

Teria que haver algo mais na vida, pensava Hinata com freqüência. Mas o que? Ansiava por se libertar, por escapar daquela sina. Mas queria era escapar de sua própria vida e era justamente daquilo que não tinha como se ver livre.

Gostaria de esganar a si mesma por estar alimentando pensamentos tão sombrios. Esforçou-se para afastá-los e concentrar-se na mulher em sua companhia.

Uchiha Mikoto olhava agora para frente e mordia o lábio inferior com ar preocupado.

- Acho melhor avisar você sobre Sasuke - disse-lhe. - Ele é a ovelha negra da família, embora eu nunca tenha me importado com esse termo tolo.

Hinata sentiu seu interesse sendo despertado. Talvez tivesse algo em comum com aquele Uchiha Sasuke.

- Se me permitir perguntar, ele é uma espécie de fardo constante?

- Fardo? Minha cara, com seu charme, Sasuke seria capaz de persuadir uma pérola a sair de uma ostra.

O interesse de Hinata diminuiu. Ao que parecia, o homem era uma ovelha negra de outro tipo. Ela, por sua vez, não tinha nada em comum com uma pessoa charmosa.

- Eu tive esperança de que o fato de ter vindo para o norte do país o tornasse mais responsável. Em vez disso, a primeira coisa que ele fez quando deixou a Virginia foi conceder liberdade ao seu escravo.

- Ele tinha um escravo? - perguntou Hinata, num tom de censura.

Mikoto meneou a cabeça em assentimento.

- Sasuke e Gaara eram como irmãos.

- E ele libertou seu "irmão".

- Sim, de fato o fez.

- Excelente - declarou Hinata, com veemência.

- Você é abolicionista?

- Sim, sou.

- Bem, agora sabemos que tipo de assunto devemos evitar se vamos nos tornar amigas. - Mikoto fez uma pausa e, então, acrescentou - É estranho estar aqui na companhia de ianques. A maioria de vocês me considera uma senhora de escravos sulista, uma provinciana.

- Duvido muito. As melhores famílias de Beacon Hill fizeram sua fortuna beneficiando o algodão cultivado através do trabalho escravo. Não é considerado de bom-tom mencionar o assunto, embora isso nunca tenha me impedido de ser contra a escravidão.

A carruagem dobrou uma esquina, entrando pela rua Índia. Como tentáculos, cada cais escuro projetava-se até Town Cove e o porto de Boston. Os mastros de vários tipos de embarcações elevavam-se de encontro ao céu noturno.

- Oh, céus. - Mikoto observou a luminosidade dos lampiões das embarcações destacando-se na água escura. - Finalmente, é real para mim. Meu Sasuke realmente fugiu para o mar.

- O Sr. Namikaze ficou bastante satisfeito com o serviço que ele realizou. - Hinata sentiu-se impelida a defender Uchiha Sasuke, um homem que tivera a coragem de libertar um escravo. - Fez uma viagem em tempo recorde. Pelo que entendi, a próxima jornada é para o Rio.

Para Hinata, o Rio de Janeiro era mais do que um ponto no mapa. Ela e sua tia tinham por costume ler histórias sobre lugares distantes. O Rio de Janeiro tinha sido um dos favoritos, famoso por suas belezas naturais. Ambas tinham lido sempre à tarde, imaginando o aroma do café torrado e a exuberância das praias tropicais. Quando sua tia ficara doente demais para conseguir enxergar, Hinata sentara-se à sua cabeceira e lera para ela durante horas. Um dos últimos livros que haviam lido juntas fora ambientado no Rio de Janeiro.

Quando se aproximaram das docas da Companhia de Comércio Marítimo dos Namikaze, Hinata avisou o cocheiro. Estava um tanto ansiosa para conhecer aquele homem que agradara Minato e ganhara uma fortuna, que libertava escravos. Uma ovelha negra que obtivera tanto êxito na profissão que escolhera e lhe seria uma inspiração.

Talvez estivesse em sua cabine, descansando depois da frutífera viagem. Ou talvez ainda estivesse fazendo o merecido pagamento aos marujos. Talvez.

O som de vidro espatifando-se assustou os cavalos. Enquanto o cocheiro os controlava, Hinata olhou pela janela da carruagem.

O _Cisne de Prata_ estava mais iluminado do que as demais embarcações. Vez ou outra, alguém soltava fogos de artifício, colorindo o céu escuro.

Quando a carruagem parou, Hinata não esperou que o cocheiro abrisse a porta, descendo um tanto desajeitadamente por conta própria.

Mikoto esperou pelo cocheiro e, então, desceu com a suavidade de uma borboleta pousando numa flor. Música barulhenta ecoava do convés.

- Carruagem à vista! - gritou alguém e, então, explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Aonde? - gritou outra voz.

- Logo a estibordo! - Um vulto aproximou-se da amurada.

- Mais damas! Mais damas! - gritou uma voz pastosa. - Bem-vindas a bordo!

_Mais damas?_

Hinata endireitou os ombros e ofereceu o braço a Mikoto.

- Acho que devemos subir a bordo.

Mikoto apertou os lábios, e Hinata perguntou-se o que poderia estar pensando. O marido pródigo deveria ter voltado logo para casa, não obrigado a mulher a ir à sua procura.

- Venham nos alegrar, garotas! - gritou a voz pastosa. - Acabamos de baixar âncora depois de três temporadas no mar!

Mikoto parou de caminhar.

- Acho que você deveria voltar à carruagem. Isto não será nada agradável.

- Bobagem. Foi idéia minha a de trazer você até aqui. Se você for, irei junto. - Hinata tornou a pegar-lhe o braço com firmeza. Subiram a bordo pela prancha de embarque, segurando-se às cordas que a ladeavam. A música se acentuou, assim como os risos e o cheiro forte de rum.

Hinata franziu o cenho, confusa. O Sr. Namikaze havia dado a entender que Uchiha Sasuke era um capitão disciplinado e habilidoso. Com certeza, não permitiria que...

- Oh, céus! - Mikoto parou na metade do convés principal e segurou o braço de Hinata com mais força.

O convés inteiro era a verdadeira imagem do pecado. O apito estridente era tocado por um marujo de rabo alto. Um homem ruivo tocava o tambor e um outro o acompanhava com uma gaita.

Hinata ajeitou os óculos. Nem mesmo em sua imaginação poderia ter conjurado cena tal: marujos rudes, de calças largas e sem camisa, dançavam com mulheres de pernas despidas que os beijavam em público. Galinhas corriam de lá para cá pelo Convés. Um homem imenso e totalmente calvo, com uma argola de ouro reluzindo numa orelha, bebia direto de um pequeno barril que carregava no próprio ombro.

Ela correu os olhos chocados em torno do convés e, finalmente, descobriu-se olhando, boquiaberta, para um homem extraordinário. Como um rei num trono, estava sentado numa enorme cadeira, iluminado ao fundo por tochas, o homem sorridente parecia dono de uma beleza quase sobrenatural, com cabelos rebeldes e negros caindo-lhe até os ombros largos e emoldurando-lhe o rosto de traços másculos. Usava um extravagante casaco curto verde-claro que deixava muito de seus braços e peito pálidos à mostra. Quase deitada em seu colo, achava-se uma mulher cujos seios fartos se comprimiam de encontro ao decote indecente do vestido. Ele a segurava pelas costas e tinha o outro braço escondido sob as dobras das saias dela.

Apesar da cena ser chocante, Hinata descobriu que sua atenção era irremediavelmente atraída pelo rosto do homem. Ele ainda não as notara, estava absorto pela mulher. Havia algo estranhamente instigante na maneira como mantinha sua concentração nela, contemplando-a com total atenção, como se não houvesse ninguém mais em volta.

O homem com o tambor começou uma batida que curiosamente lembrava o aviso nervoso do chocalho de uma cascavel.

Finalmente, o homem de cabelos rebeldes ergueu o olhar. Estudou Hinata por um momento, então, desinteressado, desviou o olhar para Mikoto. Abrindo um sorriso tolo, disse num suave sotaque da Virgínia.

- Olá, mãe!

**-x-**

**Ta ai mais um capitulo... teremos mais algum tempo de introdução uns 2 capitulos até a Hinata entrar a bordo, mas eles valerão a pena ^^**

**Espero que estejam gostando, e que me mandem reviews.**

**Então respondendo aos reviews:**

**Nanami Hafner: **Aaaah meu primeiro review *¬*

Siiim histórias de época também me fascinam, e elas caem muito bem a SasuHina *-*

Espero que esteja gostando flor, e que acompanhe mesmo, eu estarei de olho u_u rum! Kaospkasopakpaksop

Sim, essa fic é uma adaptação do livro The Charm School by Susan Wiggs, é um livro emocionante ^^

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo

Ja-nee.

**Uchiha Luh: **Que bom que esta gostando xuxu espero que acompanhe!O século XIX é meio magico sl, eu gosto muuuito dele *-* E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo ^^

Ja-nee.

**Hime Belikov: **Haha, então ai esta a continuação, espero que tenha gostado ^-^ , e fico muuuito feliz que esteja aproveitando *-* espero que continue acompanhando.

Ja-nee.

**giwitch: **Arigatou ^^ quem me dera se ela fosse minha, eu também amo SasuHina, eles são perfeitos né?Espero que acompanhe *-*

Ja-nee.

**Mitil Tenten:** Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado xuxu, ta ai a continuação, espero que acompanhe ^.^

Ja-nee.

**VeronicaLee: **YAY! Ganhei flores u.u aksopaksopa Então é minha primeira fic(pena que é adaptação -.-, mas planejo postar uma minha mesmo daqui um tempinho :3).

Siiiiim eu também sempre associei a Hina a um patinho feio, ou como um diamante em estado bruto, que precisa ser lapidado sabe? Acho que ela e o Sasuke são um casal perfeito, e essa história caiu como uma luva pra esse shipper.

Então, essa é uma adaptação do livro The Charm School da Susan Wiggs, mas eu acredito que devem ter fics por ai desse livro também, porém essa adaptação é totalmente minha ^.^

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e que acompanhe a fic :3

Ja-nee.

**-x-**

**Reviews? Flores ou pedras? :3**

**Ja-nee,**

**Nah-chan ^-^**


	3. Desconhecidos

**Yo minna!**

**Hai, eu atrasei 1 semana e 1 dia no post, mas antes das pedradas e dos hadoukens deixem-me explicar... Bem, minha vida ta meio conturbada, pelo fato de um concurso que acontece na minha cidade e minha escola de dança ajuda a organizar... e também porque 2 coreografias que eu danço passaram pro Passo de Arte de Indaiatuba ~le gritando de emoção~ então os ensaios e tudo mais começaram... e bem tem o final do bimeste de ensino médio, que quem esta no ensino médio ou já passou por ele sabe o inferno que é -' **

**Gomen-nee pelo atraso, e eu vou tentar fazer o máximo pra postar no próximo sábado ok?**

**-x-**

**Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishimoto-sama, maaaas o Kakashi-sensei e o Itachi-kun são meus u_u**

**Uma Escola de Charme também não me pertence, pertence a Susan Wiggs, se me pertencesse não sairia de forma tão perfeita.**

**Porém esta adaptação é minha, então me sinto no livre direito de fazer o que eu quiser aqui haha! Mentira minna, eu só mudo alguns detalhesinhos, mas a adaptação não deixa de ser minha u.ú**

**Vejo vocês lá em baixo...**

**-x-**

_Por que não buscar o prazer imediatamente?__  
Com que freqüência a felicidade é destruída pela preparação,__  
pela tola preparação!_

**Jane Austin**  
_(1798)_

A música cessou abruptamente. Sasuke sentiu a prostituta mexendo-se em seu colo enquanto se virava para ver as recém-chegadas. Com os olhos injetados, ela franziu o cenho para a mulher alta com os cachos grossos dos cabelos escapando do chapéu.

- Aquela toda vestida de preto é a sua mãe?

- Não. - Mantendo o máximo de compostura que pôde reunir, ele colocou a mulher de pé no convés e levantou-se, apoiando a parte detrás das pernas na cadeira para manter o equilíbrio. Kiba, o carpinteiro, teve a presença do espírito de dar um passo à frente e conduzir a prostituta dali, apaziguando-a com outra garrafa de bebida.

Sasuke empenhou-se ao máximo para conter o sorriso malicioso.

- Mãe, que surpresa inesperada.

- Posso ver que sim - respondeu Mikoto.

Apesar de embriagado, ele não deixou de notar o desapontamento no rosto da mãe. Foi algo que a fez apertar os lábios de leve e hesitar por um longo momento antes de se adiantar para abraçá-lo.

Ele estava impregnado do cheiro de rum e perfume barato. Afastou-se depressa, não querendo deixar a mãe nauseada. Nada mudara desde a última vez em que a vira, não realmente. Haviam-se despedido no ancoradouro da fazenda de Albion, na parte sul da baía Chesapeake. Ela o avisara que desistir da Universidade da Virgínia e ir para o norte cursar Harvard iria exigir mais dele, muito mais do que poderia imaginar. Possivelmente, mais até do que poderia dar.

Bêbado ou sóbrio, estava fadado a desapontar a mãe, não importando o que fizesse. E lamentava ainda mais estar fazendo aquilo em público. Fez um gesto na direção de uma escada que conduzia ao convés principal.

- Vamos descer até a minha cabine. Poderemos conversar lá.

- O que, afinal, está acontecendo aqui? - indagou uma voz furiosa.

Sasuke piscou os olhos injetados e soltou um gemido. Namikaze Minato. Exatamente o que precisava. Pela primeira vez, sentiu verdadeira apreensão. As intemperanças daquela noite tinham colocado toda a sua missão em perigo. Ele e Gaara estavam tão próximos de seu objetivo. Mais uma viagem e teriam o dinheiro que precisavam. Agora, graças à sua irresponsabilidade poderia ter colocado a viagem seguinte em risco.

Forçando-se a abrir outro sorriso, ocultou seus pensamentos e meneou a cabeça para cumprimentar seu empregador. Respirou fundo, então, esperando não desgraçar mais a si mesmo do que já havia feito.

- Eu estava conduzindo uma pequena comemoração em homenagem ao nosso regresso seguro, senhor. - Exagerou na pronúncia de cada palavra, esperando que as vogais longas e pastosas fossem atribuídas apenas ao seu sotaque sulista em vez de a todo o rum que ingerira. - Achei que um pouco de diversão faria bem aos homens.

- Você não é pago para achar nada. - O olhar estupefato de Minato percorreu o convés, notando os casais com poucas roupas, de braços e pernas entrelaçados nos cantos escuros, os homens bebendo a valer dos barris, as galinhas correndo em meio a toda aquela confusão. - Estou chocado. Simplesmente chocado. Pequena comemoração, pois sim!

- E é, senhor. Sabe, de onde eu venho... - Sasuke fez uma pausa. Inventaram tantas mentiras para que Minato o contratasse que teve que parar por um momento para recordá-las. - A bordo do famoso _Twyla_ era considerado um grave erro mandar a tripulação desembarcar sóbria. Havia o perigo de que os homens encontrassem emprego em terra e não quisessem tomar parte na viagem seguinte.

Fez um gesto amplo, abrangendo o convés repleto de marujos embriagados.

- Estes são os homens que fizeram o _Cisne de Prata_ obter seu recorde. Conquistaram a sua recompensa. - Encontrou o olhar de Hatake Kakashi, o primeiro imediato. Diante do olhar de súplica de seu capitão, Kakashi estalou os dedos, fazendo com que todos deixassem o convés, cambaleando pelas escadas abaixo.

Sasuke ajeitou o casaco o melhor que pôde e deu um passo atrás, usando um tom galante.

- Namikaze-sama, deixe-me apresentar-lhe minha mãe, a Sra. Uchiha Mikoto e sua acompanhante... - Interrompeu-se, lançando um olhar à mulher de óculos e vestido preto. Ela apertava as mãos enluvadas diante de si, como se rezasse pela alma dele.

Se conhecesse Uchiha Sasuke, compreenderia que seus esforços eram inúteis. Estava condenado. Precisaria de mais do que as fervorosas preces de uma dama para ser salvo.

Minato inclinou a cabeça acima da mão estendida de Mikoto. Virou-se, então, para a outra mulher.

- Pelos céus, Hinata! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vocês se conhecem? - Sasuke cambaleou de encontro a uma coluna de madeira, colocando a mão para trás a fim de se apoiar.

- Eu fui chamado numa festa na casa do pai dela para resolver um assunto de negócios, rapaz. Não faço idéia do que a trouxe aqui.

A mulher chamada de Hinata limpou a garganta.

- Bem, eu achei que... Isto é, aconteceu de Uchiha-sama perguntar a respeito de seu... _filho_, e uma vez que o senhor havia mencionado que ele estava aqui no _Cisne_, achei que... quero dizer, a Sra. Uchiha era uma convidada em minha casa hoje, como o senhor também. Com exceção de que era uma convidada dos Sarutobi, a família do noivo. E parecia tão ansiosa para localizar o senhor... isto é, o capitão Uchiha que concluí que haveria grande chance de o encontrarmos a bordo.

Sasuke se perguntou se a dama também estivera bebendo rum, considerando quanto sua explicação fora confusa. Observou-lhe os ombros inquietos, as mãos que torcia nervosamente. Céus, a mulher estava apavorada.

- Namikaze-sama - a voz de Mikoto soou como agradável música em meio à conversa tensa. - A Srta. Hyuuga teve a bondade de me trazer até aqui em sua carruagem quando soube que eu estava procurando meu filho.

O timbre melodioso de sua voz arrancou um sorriso encantado do velho. Uchiha Mikoto tinha esse talento. Era como um rouxinol com sua voz, seu sotaque, sua entonação. Com o mais suave dos comentários, tinha o poder de hipnotizar seus ouvintes. Apenas Sasuke pôde distinguir a frieza por trás do tom aveludado de sua voz. Especialmente quando disse as palavras "meu filho".

Ele estava em apuros. Em sérios apuros. E, como de costume, não se importava nem um pouco.

- E agora, graças a você - prosseguiu Mikoto, lançando um sorriso adorável, suplicante, a Minato- eu o encontrei. Como galante cavalheiro que é, talvez queira ter a gentileza de nos levar de volta para casa, Namikaze-sama.

- Seria uma honra - respondeu ele. - Posso resolver meu assunto aqui num momento ou dois. - Virou-se para Sasuke. - Eu fui tirado da festa em que estava por meu secretário. Segundo me disse, parece que Aburi está sendo procurado pela polícia para interrogatório. - Colocando as mãos nas costas como um almirante, andou de lá para cá em evidente agitação. - A polícia anda no encalço de escravos fugitivos ultimamente.

Durante a ausência de Sasuke, a Lei de Escravos Fugitivos entrara em vigor, tornando ilegal acobertar ou esconder foragidos.

- Aburi não está envolvido nisso - apressou-se a dizer. - Ele possui mais artimanhas do que um navio tem ratos, mas nenhuma de suas atividades envolve ajudar fugitivos.

- Então, onde, afinal, ele está?

- Aburi não retomou conosco. Casou-se com uma mulher em Havana e ficou por lá. - Havia, naturalmente, muito mais naquela história, um duelo, um suborno, um pai furioso, um casamento forçado, mas Sasuke sabia que não deveria explicar demais o assunto, em especial nas atuais circunstâncias.

- Bem, ele é um criminoso e foi ótimo que não tenha voltado - declarou Minato.

- Mas era um excelente intérprete - lembrou-o Sasuke, esforçando-se para afastar o torpor que o rum deixara em sua mente e pensar com clareza. - O melhor que tivemos.

- Então, agora tenho que responder pelos erros dele e, ainda por cima, não disponho de nenhum intérprete de espanhol para futuras jornadas. Isso não é nada bom, capitão.

A mulher chamada Hinata sussurrou algo com nervosismo.

- O que disse? - indagou Minato.

- Eu falo espanhol. - A Srta. Hyuuga parecia perplexa em realmente ter reunido coragem para dizer uma palavra. Olhando para o chão de tábuas do convés, acrescentou - E também francês, italiano e português. Minha tia-avó me ensinou idiomas e, então, no internato de Monte Holyoke, eu continuei... - Ela se interrompeu, limpando a garganta. - Céus, eu de fato me deixo levar. Perdoem-me. O que quero dizer é que, se vocês tiverem documentos que precisem ser traduzidos, eu poderei ajudar.

- Obrigado pela oferta, minha querida. Mas eu jamais poderia abusar da boa vontade de uma dama. - Minato tornou a virar-se para Sasuke, seu olhar mais uma vez faiscante. - Você, capitão, é um mandrião incorrigível e mais.

Sasuke empenhou-se ao máximo para suportar o insulto com o devido ar consternado. Mas não pôde evitar. Quando entreabriu os lábios, uma gargalhada escapou-lhe da garganta. Precisou de várias tentativas para parar de rir. Finalmente, encontrou um lenço no bolso e passou-o pelos olhos.

- Namikaze-sama, perdoe-me. Espero que entenda que esta pequena ocasião festiva é o único divertimento que tivemos em meses e que...

- Sasuke?

- Sim, senhor?

- Cale-se, sim?

- Senhor - disse Hinata - sei que isto é apenas minha opinião, mas, no inicio desta noite, falou do talento prodigioso do Sr. Uchiha para comandar um navio veloz e lucrativo.

Sasuke endireitou os ombros.

- Senhorita - disse em sua voz ainda um tanto pastosa - não sei quem diabos é você, mas vejo que sabe avaliar muito bem o caráter humano.

Hinata o observou com ar desconfiado e desviou o olhar. Se por medo ou repulsa, Sasuke não soube dizer.

Minato pigarreou.

- Vou lhe conceder isso. Você fez uma viagem difícil em tempo recorde. Somou uma fortuna aos cofres da companhia. E, portanto, estou tentando convencer a mim mesmo a lhe dar uma segunda chance. Na terça-feira, às cinco horas, voltarei aqui para conversarmos sobre um novo plano de viagem. Até lá, espero que você já tenha outro intérprete a bordo, que a carga do _Cisne_ já tenha sido toda descarregada, que os papéis do navio estejam em ordem e que uma nova carga já esteja pronta para a viagem de inverno ao Rio de Janeiro.

Sasuke não fazia idéia de como resolveria tudo aquilo em tão pouco tempo. Mas precisava daquela posição, precisava estar no comando de um navio numa outra viagem. Mais desesperadamente do que qualquer um pudesse imaginar. Desejou que a seriedade de sua causa tivesse lhe ocorrido antes que as sirigaitas do porto tivessem subido a bordo.

Durante sua vida inteira, fora conhecido por seu charme pessoal, boa aparência e uma falta de respeito generalizada pelas convenções. Aquelas virtudes vazias não eram mais o bastante. Agora, precisava buscar mais a fundo e ver se tinha dentro de si tudo o que era necessário para ser bem-sucedido. Portanto, meneou a cabeça com firmeza.

- Estará tudo pronto. Pode contar comigo.

- Não me desaponte, Sasuke.

- Não desapontarei, senhor.

Minato lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo. Em seguida, ergueu ambos os braços de leve.

- Permitam-me, senhoras.

Sasuke desabou na cadeira do convés, permitindo-se um longo e profundo suspiro de alívio. Se conseguira sobreviver à evidente contrariedade de sua mãe e de seu empregador naquela noite, que dificuldade poderia encontrar no futuro próximo?

-**x-**

Era impossível, concluiu Hinata, no dia seguinte, sentada numa sala íntima da mansão de seus pais em Beacon Hill. Era impossível acreditar que ele pudesse querer sua companhia.

Soltou um forte espirro, levando o lenço ao nariz e amaldiçoando o persistente resfriado que a incomodava.

Olhou, então, pela centésima vez, para a mensagem escrita às pressas que lhe fora entregue naquela manhã. Era de Uzumaki Naruto.

Depois da humilhação sofrida na noite anterior, o convite alentou-a como um bálsamo. Subitamente, o mundo não parecia tão sombrio; as cores de outono que via através janela brilhavam com surpreendente vibração. Era um dia perfeito, com as folhas douradas sendo carregadas suavemente pela brisa. Inesperadas rosas que haviam desabrochado tardiamente destacavam-se no jardim dos fundos.

Tornou a espirrar. Era uma pena que a bela estação a tivesse deixado tão resfriada.

A mensagem de Naruto a afetava do mesmo jeito que as cores de outono adornavam a paisagem. Ele tornava luminoso o seu mundo cinzento. A julgar pela breve conversa de ambos na noite anterior, não tinha razão para esperar algum interesse especial da parte dele. Mas era impossível não ter esperança. Na verdade, a esperança era tamanha que chegava a sufocar-lhe o peito. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes daquela vez. Se lhe atendesse ao pedido, iria deixar Naruto contente.

Tinha que acreditar naquilo. Tinha que acreditar que haveria um final para a sua solidão. Que algo... _alguém_ poderia preencher o imenso vazio dentro de si. E que esse alguém era Uzumaki Naruto.

Soltou um suspiro, mantendo-se bastante ereta para que as barbatanas de baleia do espartilho não a machucassem. Fechando os olhos, permitiu-se um pequeno sorriso de triunfo. Naruto queria que ela participasse do entretenimento daquela tarde. Uma partida de croqué no Clube Kimball Green.

Imaginou a cena: Naruto e seus amigos usando uniformes brancos e reunidos no gramado para o jogo. Mal cabia em si de alegria ao pensar em fazer parte do animado grupo enquanto passassem uma tarde agradável sob o sol. Graças a Naruto, Hinata logo faria parte de seu charmoso mundo.

Com carinho, o sorriso ainda brincando-lhe nos lábios, dobrou a folha de papel com a mensagem e guardou-a no lugar mais romântico em que pôde pensar. Sob o alto do espartilho.

O papel em contato com sua pele provocou-lhe coceira.

As desagradáveis lembranças do baile povoaram-lhe a mente. Viu-se fazendo papel de tola para ajudar Naruto a devolver o anel a Sakura. Atraindo a atenção de todos quando, desajeitada, derrubara o vaso de plantas no vestíbulo. Sendo flagrada enquanto coçava o peito com o abridor de cartas. Balbuciando uma desculpa à Sra. Sarutobi, Deixando sua casa no meio da noite para ir à procura de Uchiha Sasuke no porto.

A lembrança do sulista de cabelos desalinhados, com uma mulher em trajes indecentes em seu colo e o hálito cheirando a rum a fez torcer os lábios inesperadamente com uma expressão desgostosa. Não importando quanto vivesse humilhando a si mesma, jamais descera àquele nível.

Finalmente, conhecera alguém que era muito mais condenável do que ela.

O capitão nunca saberia que consolo lhe representava. Endireitou os ombros. Aquele dia seria diferente, pensou, contendo um novo espirro. Sem dúvida, teria a chance de se redimir do grande fiasco da noite anterior.

Primeiro, precisava escolher um vestido. Embora não tivesse absolutamente o menor senso de moda, sabia que não deveria usar preto numa partida de croqué. Erguendo a barra das saias, adiantou-se depressa até seus aposentos e abriu todas as portas de seu guarda-roupa.

Céus... Quando fora que havia conseguido reunir tal coleção de roupas em preto, marrom e cinza? Tinha vestidos pretos com renda da mesma cor. Vestidos pretos bordados de marrom. Vestidos pretos com enfeites cinzentos. Mas ali estava, quase escondido a um canto, um vestido de linho cru feito para alguma ocasião social já esquecida. Era perfeito para uma tarde de croqué.

Tocou a sineta para chamar Haru, e a criada apareceu num instante, deixando o espanador de pó numa banqueta.

- Ora, senhorita, esse é diferente dos demais, não resta dúvida - comentou ela, apanhando o vestido de linho.

- Acha que é diferente demais de meu estilo de sempre?

- Sim, é. - Com a impecável eficiência de quem já servia a família Hyuuga havia três décadas, Haru ajudou Hinata a livrar-se do vestido preto do dia. Então, apanhou o outro da beirada da cama onde o deixara. - Vamos ver se conseguimos fazê-lo servir.

Hinata ergueu as mãos obedientemente, e a criada colocou-lhe o vestido por cima da cabeça, dizendo:

- Sabe, a sua irmã Hanabi sempre ficou tão adorável nesta cor clara. Era uma visão graciosa, sem dúvida... - Sem cerimônia, apoiou o joelho nas costas de Hinata e puxou os cordões trançados atrás do vestido com força. - ...descendo a escadaria para receber sabe-se lá quantos visitantes...

Hinata segurou-se na cabeceira da cama para se equilibrar, enquanto a criada lutava para ajustar-lhe o vestido ao corpo. Parou de prestar-lhe atenção à tagarelice. Já ouvira aquelas histórias inúmeras vezes. Os triunfos sociais de Ino sua cunhada, o duelo que quase ocorrera entre dois dos pretendentes de Hanabi, o hábito de Neji de sair com uma jovem diferente a cada noite antes de se casar e os relacionamentos com as melhores garotas de Boston...

Enquanto Haru prosseguia e executava o penoso ritual de forçar o vestido um tanto apertado a conter suas formas, Hinata tentava não contrair o semblante. Sempre se perguntara porque as roupas de uma dama deviam machucar. Espartilhos sufocavam, sapatos apertavam, pentes ornamentais espetavam o delicado couro cabeludo, e a sociedade soltava exclamações de pura admiração diante daqueles verdadeiros instrumentos de tortura. Aquilo sempre a intrigara.

- Haru, acho que os laços estão tão apertados quanto devem ficar.

- Só mais um puxão e estará terminado. Eu lhe digo, você deveria seguir o exemplo de sua mãe, cunhada e irmã, senhorita. Elas nunca se importam em sacrificar um pouco de conforto em nome da moda.

Hinata não argumentou. A criada, assim como todos no mundo, simplesmente não conseguia entender o que acontecera com a filha do meio do casal mais proeminente de Boston. Ela era o produto da mesma linhagem cuidadosa que havia dado a Beacon Hill suas encantadora irmã e elegante irmão. Ainda assim, Hinata era em nada como eles. Não chegava nem perto.

- Pronto - anunciou Haru, dando um passo atrás e enxugando o suor da fronte. - Deseja algo mais, senhorita?

- Não, obrigada. - Hinata correu as mãos pela saia, já se sentindo melhor. Um vestido bonito era exatamente o que precisava para conquistar a atenção de Naruto.

Apanhou um pequeno espelho de mão de uma mesa de canto. Segurando-o à sua frente, podia admirar o vestido em partes individuais. Mangas bufantes, corpete justo, saias amplas.

Deixado o espelho de lado, notou que Haru esquecera seu espanador. Em vez de tocar a sineta para chamá-la outra vez, decidiu levá-lo. Adiantando-se na direção da escada de serviço dos fundos, só se deu conta quando já era quase tarde demais que Haru e uma criada da cozinha, estavam fofocando no andar de baixo.

-... achei que teria que chamar você para me ajudar a fazê-la caber no vestido - dizia Haru, em tom de chacota.

- Ainda bem que você não me chamou - respondeu a outra. - Eu não teria conseguido segurar o riso.

- E aquele vestido... Espere até vê-lo. Ela ficou ridícula, usando um traje que mais parece uma fantasia de camponesa, feita com a lona de uma vela de navio.

Hinata gelou no meio da escada. Geralmente, era bastante desajeitada e dada a retiradas barulhentas, mas não daquela vez. Daquela vez, mortificada, sentiu-se pequenina feita um camundongo, enquanto segurava o corrimão com força e subia silenciosamente a escada em caracol.

Não fez o menor ruído enquanto caminhou de volta pelo corredor, embora quisesse correr para escapar do riso maledicente que subia pela escada. Somente quando abriu a porta que dava para o quarto de Hanabi e parou diante do espelho alto para observar seu reflexo, emitiu um ruído. Um soluço.

O corte do vestido aumentava sua silhueta a proporções épicas. O linho claro a desprovia por completo de cor, exceto pelo forte rubor que lhe tingia as faces. Mechas de cabelo desprendiam-se do alto da cabeça, e os cachos em forma de salsicha de cada lado de seu rosto ficavam molhados e ainda mais pesados enquanto as lágrimas os encharcavam.

O que estivera pensando, para ter-se vestido daquela maneira? Quem iria querer criatura tal como a aberração que via no espelho?

Voltou para o próprio quarto e abriu as portas-janelas, saindo para o terraço em meio a um dia de outono tão radiante que sua beleza parecia zombar dela.

Olhou para baixo. O terraço era bastante alto. Se acontecesse de cair dali, quem iria sentir sua falta?

Inclinou-se ligeiramente junto ao gradil de ferro, uma peculiar escuridão dominando-a por dentro. Que tentadora era a idéia de que seu sofrimento poderia terminar tão depressa. De maneira tão permanente. E tão dramática, com a mensagem de Uzumaki Naruto guardada junto a seu coração.

Mas, ao final, afastou-se do gradil, tão temerosa de seus próprios impulsos quanto se sentia a respeito de tudo o mais que exigisse fibra e coragem.

Por quanto tempo, perguntou-se, desprezara a si mesma? Sabia que não chegara a seu infeliz estado de aversão por si mesma rapidamente. Tinham sido necessários todos os seus intermináveis anos de solteirona para alcançá-lo.

Pecadora, disse a si mesma. Era a verdade. Cada impulso obscuro e condenável vivia dentro de si... despeito, inveja, mesquinhez e anseio. Era culpada de tudo aquilo e muito mais.

Desde a época em que deixara a casa de sua falecida tia-avó, fora ensinada que uma jovem devia ser bonita e popular. O que só podia atribuir a um acidente de nascimento a havia colocado no meio de uma irmã linda e um irmão perfeito. Como a vida devia parecer maravilhosa a eles, como devia ser empolgante acordar a cada dia e saber que tudo seria agradável, esplêndido.

Hinata sabia o que era a felicidade. Fora feliz no passado. Fora feliz com a tia-avó Hikari.

Fechou os olhos, relembrando os anos de sua tenra juventude. Quando ela estava com cinco anos de idade, a tia de Salem fora visitá-los. Firme e regrada como um general, ela não precisara de coisas bonitas, e aquilo incluíra sobrinhas-netas bonitas. Surpreendera Hinata quando se mostrara mais impressionada com seu jeito de conversar e interesses do que com o charme e beleza de seus irmãos. Ela a levara para Salem, e os Hyuuga mal tinham notado.

As duas haviam passado anos felizes lá... Hinata tendo adquirido uma educação ainda mais completa do que a de um menino. Tia Hikari lhe ensinara que não havia nada de estranho em ser tão culta. E a aparência da sobrinha simplesmente não lhe importara nada. Assim como não importara à própria Hinata.

Até o dia em que a tia morrera, e ela se vira obrigada a retornar para a mansão dos pais em Beacon Hill.

Jamais iria se esquecer da reação de sua mãe quando ela surgira na porta da frente. Suas únicas palavras tinham sido:

- E aí está Hinata, de volta ao lar outra vez. - Mas fora a expressão em seu rosto que ficara gravada no coração de Hinata e moldara todos os dias, meses e intermináveis anos que tinham se seguido àquilo.

A inteligente e culta garota de quatorze anos não tivera idéia de como se transformar numa beldade da sociedade. Soubera grego, latim e matemática demais para ser popular e se importara em excesso com responsabilidade social para ser digna de confiança.

Assim, ali estava, morrendo aos poucos por dentro. Murchando feito uma planta sem água, feia e sem graça e sentindo-se mais desesperada do que nunca. Gostaria que os pais a deixassem em paz com seus livros e estudos, mas viviam empurrando-a para eventos sociais, onde se sentia como um peixe fora d'água. E atirando-a no meio de herdeiros de companhias de comércio marítimo e alunos de Harvard haviam inadvertidamente despertado-lhe um sonho... o sonho personificado em Uzumaki Naruto. Era absurdo, sem sombra de dúvida, ansiar por homem tão perfeito, mas não podia evitar. Vivia pensando que, caso se empenhasse o bastante, poderia algum dia passar a significar algo para ele.

Esticando os braços, alcançou o laço nas costas do vestido. Puxando-o com força, ouviu o som do tecido se rasgando, mas não se importou. Jamais tornaria a usar aquele vestido abominável novamente.

Quando o retirou, lembrou-se da mensagem de Naruto, que guardara sob o espartilho.

- Oh, tia - sussurrou para o quarto vazio. - O que farei? O que pode me salvar agora?

Queria queimar aquela mensagem. _Devia_ queimá-la. Mas ao final, fez algo muito, muito melhor. Fez exatamente o que sua tia teria feito: apelou para seus recursos, tais como eram.

Vestindo um robe, adiantou-se até a escrivaninha junto à janela, muniu-se de papel e caneta-tinteiro e elaborou uma mensagem.

**-x-**

**O que será que a Hina vai fazer? **

**Minna, a partir do próximo capitulo as coisas começam a ficar boas haha. Queria muito agradecer a todas as lindas que me mandaram reviews, eu fico muito feliz em ver os retornos *-***

**Tentarei postar semana que vem ^^ e junto com o capitulo virá 1 novidade '0'**

**Agora, aos reviews**

**-x-**

**Nicole:** O capítulo ta ai já ^^, espero que esteja gostando e postarei assim que possível, e espero que acompanhe a fic ^^

Ja-nee.

**Nanami Hafner:** Hai, a primeira impressão de um para o outro não foi muito boa , sim mesmo chocada a Mikoto é bem coruja com ele(la no fundo né kk')Leia mesmo flor, os livros da Susan são óootimos 'o'Espero que esteja gostando e acompanhando Nanami :3( pode te chamar de Nami? Ou Nana? *-*)

Ja-nee.

**Kampfer:** Realmente, o Sasuke é irresistível *¬* mas aqui ele esta meio OOC, e eu também acho que histórias nos séculos passados tem um "q" a mais(ham?) aksopaksap espero que esteja gostando flor ^.^

Ja-nee.

**Gio G: **Haha, mais que normal a preguicinha ^.^ Awn fico feliz em ter uma leitora fiel( ~momento em que eu me acho~ ) de qualquer forma, eu não costumo a demorar, mas gomen por atrasos, eu realmente tenho pouco tempo livre '-' Espero que esteja gostando e acompanhando ^^

Ja-nee.

**Pisck: **Que bom que gostou xuxu, espero que acompanhe^.^ Haha o Sasuke é bom de farra aksoakspa Muuuito obrigada por favoritar, espero que esteja curtindo hihi :3

Ja-nee.

**Boo:** Linda é você xuxu ^.^ Não tem noção do tanto que eu fico feliz em saber que ta gostando da fic, haha e a continuação ta ai já, só que acho que você deve tar mais curiosa agora hihihi, espero que continue acompanhando e gostando, isso é muito importante pra mim :3

Ja-nee.

**Keli-chan:** Haha, siim SasuHina é perfeito em histórias de época, na verdade SasuHina é vida kkk' Awn que bom que gostou flor ^.^ fico muy feliz, e espero que acompanhe a fic, jajá entra o alto mar ^.^ yay!

Ja-nee.

**Floores, espero reviews ^^ Flores, pedras ou um Hadouken mesmo? Haha^^**

**Ja-nee,**

**Nah-Chan :3**


End file.
